Without You
by Losing-What-I-Never-Found
Summary: After the sinking of Titanic, Rose has to pick up the pieces and start a new life without the one she loves. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Can I take your name please, miss?" An officer from the Carpathia asked standing beside Rose.

"Dawson." Rose said as she turned to face him. "Rose Dawson."

"Thank you." The officer replied and walked away to get more names of survivors.

Rose stood there in the pouring rain looking up at the Statue of Liberty.

This was her chance to be free from her mother and Cal. She could now do what she wanted, whenever she wanted to do it.

She had almost everything she wanted, except for Jack. He was the one person who knew Rose better than anyone, the one who she could tell her dreams and wishes to and not be told they were "absurd," and the one she had fallen in love with in only a few short days.

Now, she has to pick up the pieces and start a new life without the one she loves...

**A/N: This is just a prologue to tell what has happened to Rose after the Titanic sunk. The chapters will be longer than this. Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**{1 Month Later}**

Since the sinking of Titanic a month ago, Rose has found a job working as a waitress at a local restaraunt in New York. The pay isn't much, but it's enough to keep the apartment she's renting downtown.  
She's made a few friends since working at the restaraunt, some of which share the same interests as her. Hazel, one of Rose's closest friends she has met and Rose's neighbor, shares the interest of wanting to be an actress. Something Rose has longed to do for such a long time. Hazel is also the only one to know about Rose's past, and how, now she's just starting over, just trying to put the pieces back together.

"Hi I'm Rose, and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?" Rose asked a couple sitting at a table who were looking at menus.

"Just a cup of coffee." The man said.

"I'll have the same." Said the woman sitting next to him.

"Ok I'll be right back with your coffees in a couple of minutes." Rose smiled as she took their menus and their order and headed back to the kitchen.

"Two coffees for table three, John." Rose said to John, who worked the coffee machine.

"Alright." Said John as he started to make a pot of coffee.

Rose walked out of the kitchen to greet people coming into the restaraunt and to set them at a table to take their orders.

A few minutes later John came out from the kitchen with the pot of coffee and a couple cups.

"Here you go, Rose." He said as he handed her the two cups and the coffee pot.

"Thank you." Rose smiled.

John smiled back and walked back into the kitchen.

Rose walked back to the couple's table and poured their coffee in the cups.

"Here you go. Would you like anything else?" She said.

"No, I think we're good here. Thank you." The woman said.

"Alright then. I'll be back with your check in a minute." Rose said with a smile as she turned and walked towards the counter.

Rose made up the check then went back over to the table and set it down and walked away to serve other customers.

After a few more hours Rose looked at her watch and saw that her shift was almost over in another half hour. She continued to greet and serve the customers that came in until her shift ended for the day.

"Hazel, I'm heading out for the night." Rose said as she walked past the counter and into a closet where she put her coat.

"Alright, Rose. See you tomorrow." Hazel said with a smile.

"Ok. You too. Have a good night." Rose replied with a smile as she made her way out the door.

Rose lives about two or three blocks from the restaraunt so she just walks back to her apartment. When she gets back to her apartment she fumbles through her purse for the key to her apartment. When she gets it she unlocks the door, walks inside into the living room and shuts the door locking it behind her. Rose sets her purse down on the small table beside the couch and takes her coat off placing it on a nail in the small storage closet.  
She takes the hair piece from her hair, that was holding it in a tight bun, and lets her hair fall down around her shoulders as she runs her hand through it. Rose walks into her small bedroom and shuts the door. She slips off her shoes then heads into the bathroom where she starts running hot water for a bath. An hour later after she got out of the bath and got dressed she slipped under the sheets and blanket and started to fall asleep. She rolled over on her side and laid there and just before she fell asleep she heard a knock on the door. Rose rolled over and got out of bed, putting on the robe that was laying on the bed post as she walked out the bedroom door. She walked into the living room and opened the door.

"Hazel? What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be home?" Rose asked confused as she quickly ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I left my keys in the restaraunt and so I can't get into my apartment." Hazel said.

"Couldn't you walk back and get them?" Rose asked.

"I could get so far as the restaraunt but I wouldn't be able to unlock the door because my keys for the door are also there."

"Come in." Rose said standing to the side letting Hazel into the apartment and shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for showing up here so late." Hazel said.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night. I mean it is dark and there probably is not anyone at the restaraunt to open the door, and I don't have a key to get in." Said Rose.

"Are you sure? I mean I could walk down to Anges' house if you wanted me to."

"No don't be silly that's about two miles from here and you wouldn't get there until four in the morning."

"Okay thank you." Hazel said.

Rose just nodded and got a couple of blankets and pillows from the storage closet and put them on the couch.

"There's drinks in the refridgerator and food if you get hungry or thirsty just help yourself. I'm going to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Rose said with a smile.

"Thank you, Rose. Again sorry for just showing up here so late."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Rose said.

Hazel just nodded and smiled.

"Goodnight, Hazel."

"Goodnight." She replied as Rose smiled and turned around walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Hazel laid one blanket on top of the couch and then laid down underneath the other. She then shut out the light in the small table and fell asleep.

**A/N: So here is the first chapter of this story. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ready to leave?" Hazel called to Rose who was in the bedroom.

"Just a second." Rose called back.

Hazel folded up the blankets and picked up the pillows putting them into the storage closet.

"Ready?" Rose asked as she walked out of the bedroom into the living room shutting the door behind her.

"Yes I was just putting the blankets and pillows away." Hazel said shutting the door to the storage closet.

Rose just smiled and grabbed her purse off the small table then turned back towards Hazel. "So shall we head off?"

Hazel just nodded and grabbed her coat and purse from off the coffee table. Rose walked towards the front door and opened it allowing Hazel to walk out in front of her, then she walked out and shut and locked the door behind her. Rose and Hazel walked to work together. Even though they had to be there at the same time, Hazel worked two hours later than Rose. It didn't make sense to her but she never asked her why. When they got to work Rose went and put her purse up in the small closet, then went to the back, got her name tag and pinned it to her shirt.

"Hello Rose." John said with a smile as Rose was walking to the front of the counter to greet people coming in.

"Hello John. How are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm doing good. You?"

"Same here." Rose smiled.

"Well I better be getting back to work." John said turning to go back into the kitchen.

Rose watched John walk away then turned around to greet people and set them at a table.

Finally Rose's shift was over a few hours later. She went to get her purse and head back home.

Hazel stuck her head out from the kitchen doorway and said to Rose, "Don't worry I will not forget my keys this time." She said with a slight laugh.

Rose just laughed. "Goodnight Hazel. I will see you tomorrow." Then she walked out the door.

Rose walked to her apartment, unlocked the door, walked inside then shut the door behind her. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt sad when she walked into the living room. She opened up the storage closet and put her purse on a small shelf then walked into the bedroom. She took the hair pin out of her hair and took off her watch and set them both on the wooden dresser near the window. She slipped off her shoes and put them up against the plain white wall then walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. She couldn't figure out why she felt sad. She was fine until she walked into the apartment. She sat there on the couch lost in her thoughts when she heard something hit the floor in her bedroom. She got up and went into her bedroom and looked around. She didn't see anything on the floor so she looked in the small closet. As soon as she opened it she saw something shimmering and shining. She bent down to the floor to pick it up. She moved the coat that was covering most of it and then saw what it was.  
The heart of the ocean necklace was laying on the floor. She didn't even know she had the necklace until just then when she realized that the coat it fell out of, was the coat the Cal had put around her the night of the sinking.  
Suddenly she felt even more sad. Except this time she knew why. It was because as soon as she saw the necklace she thought of Jack, and then the feeling she felt was one she hadn't felt in a while. She was alone without Jack.

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I hope everyone likes this. Please Read and Review. :)**


End file.
